Fear Factor: Anime Style
by Raven and Angel
Summary: When Silver and Raven take random anime characters and have them play Fear Factor, chaos ensues.


Fear Factor: Anime Style

By: Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes applied here. T.T Woe is me.

WARNING! These stunts are pulled by professional anime characters and the will of the Almighty Author Power. Please Do Not Attempt At Home.

(111)

Characters: Inu-Yasha, Misty, Yoshi, Voldemort, Yusuke, Seto Kaiba.

Hosts: Silver and Raven

(111)

Silver: Hello, and Welcome to Anime Fear Factor!

Raven: Right, let's welcome to contestants! Please welcome Inu-Yasha! Misty! Yoshi, Voldemort—

(Loud boos are heard at the mention of Voldemort and gasps)

Raven: -Yoshi—

(Loud munching is heard)

Raven: And Yusuke and Seto Kaiba (we'll just call him Kaiba)

Silver: Right, now that we're all here, let me introduce the rules. If you complete all three tasks, you win 15k gold coins!

Silver: The first task is to jump off the Empire State Building...

Raven: And at least one of your organs must land on the bulls-eye!

(the scene changes and they are on top of the Empire State Building)

(All anime characters look off edge of building; all look ready to puke except Yoshi, who seems to be enjoying himself)

Kaiba: Why in the world are you NOT scared?

Yoshi (sweat-drop): I live in trees.

Inu-Yasha: That was unexpected.

Misty: Yeah, who knew of a dinosaur that lived in trees?

Silver: Eenie, meenie mo, catch a tiger by its toe; if it hollers make it pay, 50 dollars every day!

(Silver is pointing to Voldemort)

(Gasps are heard)

Inu-Yasha: Who is Moldy-pants?

(In background is heard in an odd an annoying voice: I'm ready, I'm ready!)

Raven: That was odd...

Silver: Do you understandager? I mean, do you understand?

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi? (What's the empire state building?)

Misty: No clue, ask her! (Points to Silver)

Silver: The Building of Torture and Doom. (whispers to Yoshi: But I have it rigged so you win!)

Raven: All right, Moldy-shorts you're up!

Voldemort: I'm not Moldy-shorts! I'm Voldemort!

Raven: Mort, schmort! You're up!

(Voldemort prepares to jump off the Empire State Building, but...)  
_Ten Minutes Later..._

Inu-Yasha: Hurry up already!

(Misty sneaks up behind Voldemort, and hands Raven a mallet)

Raven: Fore!

(Wacks Voldemort off like a golfball)

Voldemort: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Raven: Oi, Silver, how come he hasn't reached to bottom yet?  
Silver: Oops, I guess I put in on 'Endless Black Void'. Let me change it.

(All anime characters look at Silver, completely afraid, except Yoshi who has a big grin on his face)

_**SPLAT!**_

(All characters look down while professionals measure how far away the organ is from the bulls-eyes.)

Raven: Let's see, Ginger Bread Man is here.

Beaker: Beep.

Puss In Boots: Boss! Its 3.2 meters away from the bulls-eyes!

Raven: Well, lets see whose next...Oh, never mind. I don't feel like going next.

(Raven uses Almighty Author Power to skip to last person, Yoshi)

_Five Minutes Later..._

Raven: And our winners are Yoshi, Inu-Yasha, and (sadly), Moldy-shirt. Right, the next task is that you have to eat something nasty...Oh, forget this chapter. I'll just choose a random winner.

(T.T)

Silver: YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!  
Raven: Nah...Inu-Yasha.

Silver: ...Voldemort?

Raven: Who'd want someone with moldy pants to win?

Silver: Good point...Inu-Yasha then?

Raven: Alright. Hey, can we at the _least _force-feed them sugar? Because we skipped the food part?

Silver: Oh, alright.

Raven: Yay! (Then scurries off to re-type 'Survival of the Anime')

Silver: (Grins evilly)

End

_Sorry for the shortness. I was rushing today because I'm bored and doing squat. So I decided to type this. Anyhow...please review. If any of you remember Survival of the Anime, which is coming back soon! Coming soon, yes, coming soon. However, send me through e-mail who you want kicked off. Just to let you know early. Review!_


End file.
